Hello world
by carlisleisinmyfantasies
Summary: Based on song by Lady Antebellum, "Hello World". Edward is depressed, and while driving home, a little girl waves at him. Later, the car the little girl was in crashes, and Edward realizes how precious a child can be.   Oneshot  For now


Hey y'all! This is my first fan fiction on this account, hope you enjoy it!

By the way, this is based on Lady Antebellum song and video, "Hello World"

Disclaimer: I don't own "Twilight"…

September, 1995

_Edward sat in his car, horrified and angry at what he had almost just done. A young man had been walking down the rainy street, when he had slipped and fell into a puddle. The man's hand had been scarped in an effort to avoid the pavement, and the blood began to trickle down his arm. Edward had been frozen, and he could smell the sweet scent form here, fresh blood. A growl was building up into his throat, and his feet prepared to lunge at the man, and drain him dry. His phone rang shrilly, but he was focused on one thing: blood. Again, the phone rang, again, and again. Finally, Edward grabbed it, almost crushing it as he struggled to stay calm._

_ "Edward…" Alice's normally chipper tone held an edge of urgency and fear. "Edward, DON'T! You are strong. Walk away, walk away…Think of Esme, she would be so disappointed. Think of yourself, you would be so disgusted with yourself… walk away, Edward!_

_ Slowly, his feet turned, and he started a slow walk back to his car, his face down .On the way, he accidentally brushed the side of a business man, standing in the middle of the sidewalk, yelling at someone on the phone. The man turned when Edward brushed up against his coat, and focused his anger on him _

_ "Watch where you're going, punk! This jacket cost more than your car! Kids these days…" the man yelled, turning back to his cell phone._

_ Edward glared, but kept walking. 'Kids these days' was the wrong statement. 'People these days' was more accurate. In his day, a man would never yell with women around, he certainly wouldn't yell when someone accidentally brushed up against him… This thought continued until he reached his car, and he collapsed into the seat, horrified at himself and angry at the world. He sighed, and looked up to see a bright red minivan drive past him, with a little girl smiling out the window. The car stopped at the stoplight, and the little girl saw Edward. She rolled down her window and waved. _

_ Edward smiled, and waved back. The light turned green, and the minivan sped away, not before the little girl had seen the wave, and waved back. _

_ Edward continued home, and suddenly he heard a squealing of tires. He figured someone had hydroplaned, but then he heard a scream, crash, and then, nothing. He leapt out of his car, following everyone else who was heading toward the source of the crash, their cars forgotten. He saw a bright red minivan, upside down, smoke pouring out. He pulled out his phone and dialed 911. _

_ "A car crashed, there are people inside! Please come quickly!" a woman beside him cried into her phone. Edward put his phone back into his pocket, knowing 911 had been alerted. The last thing they needed was all their phone lines blocked. He heard the thoughts of concerned passerby all around him, but he was only focused on the thoughts inside the car._

_ 'I hope Bella's okay, Bella, stay strong, Bella! Where's Charlie? Charlie? Bella?' _

_ 'Mommy? What's happening? Mommy!'_

_ 'What happened? Bella? Renee?'_

_Edward sighed, all three people were alive. The little girl was alive. _

_ The ambulance screamed to a stop beside him, and the paramedics jumped out, while the fire truck pulled up beside them._

_ The firefighters made quick work of pulling out the man, woman, and they both seemed fine. Both had scratches and bruises but nothing fatal. The little girl was pulled out of the wreckage, and she didn't move. Edward could hear her heartbeat, beating faintly, but the paramedics were worried. The little girl wouldn't open her eyes and her breathing was becoming fainter. They tried reviving her, but nothing worked. They sat back on their heels, thinking of another way to revive the girl. The mother, mistaking this movement as proclaiming the girl dead, screamed and cried, as a man held her back. _

_ Edward was now getting worried. He knew she wasn't dead, but she was showing no signs she was alive. He started forward, when the girl gasped and opened her eyes, calling for her mom. Everyone heaved a collective sigh, and Edward smiled. He turned, knowing everything was going to be okay, but then a breath of wind stirred the girl's hair. _

_ He stiffened. The girl's blood smelled sweeter than anything he had ever smelled. He was about to turn, but remembered when the little girl had waved at him. How could he kill something so special? With this thought in mind, he ran toward his car and drove home._

_ He could never kill a child. They were far too precious._

Do you want me to continue? Or leave it as an oneshot?


End file.
